Eternal Quest
by Dimonick
Summary: Follow Rowan as he sets out from Celadon City on his quest to become a Pokémon master. Will he be as successful as Ash? Or will he eventually beat him?


Chapter 1

It was a bright Monday morning in Celadon City as sixteen year old Rowan Birch lazily rolled out of bed. The day had finally come for young Rowan when he would be able to pursue his dream – becoming a Pokémon master. Standing at six feet and one inch, Rowan was a lanky teenager. Jet black hair adorned his head with goldenrod eyes deeply set in his head. Pulling on a pair of dark jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt with blue sleeves, and a baseball cap, Rowan was ready to march down to Celadon Mansion to collect his first Pokémon.

Rowan's journey would be much different from the hundreds of others who would be leaving their homes. Being an orphan, Rowan had no mentor and no family to look after him. He had spent the last eight years of his life in this orphanage before finally getting this opportunity. Others in his class had been out in the Pokémon world for the past six years while Rowan tried to just get by. But for those eight years Rowan had studied Pokémon strategy and was quite knowledgeable the technical side of the Pokémon world.

The streets were busy, as per usual, with this bustling town as he headed north toward the large mansion on the hill. Professor Cypress was standing at the gate of his estate waiting for Rowan with an eager look in his eyes. "It's good to see you, Rowan. I never thought I'd see this day," he congratulated as he patted Rowan on the back.

"It has been too long, Professor Cypress," Rowan greeted. "I honestly didn't think this day would come."

"If you'll just follow me I'll bring you the Pokémon you have to choose from." Rowan followed eagerly as they passed through numerous halls. Arriving in the laboratory in the northeast corner, Rowan spotted four Pokéballs on one of the tables. "These are the last few Pokémon I ever caught before I retired. I know the one you pick will be in more than able hands." Professor Cypress ushered Rowan to the table instructing, "Just release the Pokéballs to see what is inside and you can choose from there," the kindly doctor concluded.

Rowan was getting incredibly jittery as he approached the table. Tapping the first ball on the table, a beam of energy shot out onto the floor revealing a Meowth. "Ah… a Meowth," Professor Cypress interjected, "A very friendly Pokémon, but quite obsessive. I remember catching this one outside of the Game Corner…" Meowth rubbed its neck against Rowan's leg before hopping back into the Pokéball. Rowan had never really considered this Pokémon as a viable option. He had heard stories of the Meowth that travelled with the notorious Team Rocket and decided it was better to avoid this trouble-making Pokémon.

Rowan moved over and gently nudged the second one. This second ball revealed the shiny face of the psychic Pokémon, Abra. "Yes, the psychic Pokémon, Abra. He is a very tricky one. He would do your team well and would be a great starter." Rowan didn't know if he agreed or not as he watched the Abra start bending the desk frame with its mind before jumping back into the Pokéball.

So far he was zero for two in viable options. He was kind of depressed by the fact that he had only two more to choose from and they were complete wild cards. Rowan was about to check out who was inside the third ball when a large slam shook him from his task. A boy about the same age as Rowan plowed into the room. "Gramps, I need another Pokémon. The other one you gave me was far too weak to be taken seriously." Kevin ran over, grabbing the third ball in front of Rowan. This peeved him off to no end since now he only had one option left. If he just had a Pokémon he'd show that egotistical bastard a thing or two about real training.

The aging professor took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "And what'd you do with your Houndour, Kevin?"

"I left him back on Route 7 after it lost to a measly Pidgeotto." Rowan was getting more and angrier as he heard Kevin bash one of his Pokémon. He knew that it was more a sign of the quality of the trainer than the Pokémon if they did not perform well. Rowan knew he was missing out, though, since he was down to just one choice. Cypress took his grandson into the next room to figure out what had forced him to be so hasty with his first Pokémon. Rowan took this opportunity to see who was in the very last Pokéball he had at his disposal. Pressing the small red button, the ball elicited a small click as another Pokémon sprung to life. A little ball of orange hair was looking up eagerly at Rowan. Kneeling to get a better look, the small creature lunged into Rowan's arms.

"Ah, I see you've chosen that baby Growlithe," the Professor said proudly as he walked back into the room with Kevin in tow.

"Awesome! I guess I'll get to put my new Pokémon to the test…" Kevin said as he challenged Rowan to a duel. "Go, Totodile!" Kevin yelled as the small blue crocodile emerged from its Pokéball. This showed a definite disadvantage for Rowan. Not only was this his first ever battle, but he also had to deal with the definite weakness Growlithe had against water type Pokémon.

Taking a deep breath, Rowan joined the fight. "I choose you, Growlithe!" he announced as the little orange and black fur ball jumped from his arms. Rowan would have to outthink Kevin in this match if he wanted to win.

"Totodile – use water gun!" Kevin commanded. A jet line of water erupted from the small crocodile's mouth as it smashed into Growlithe, making it whimper in pain. _Come on, Growlithe, I know you can do it. Get up…_ The small wolf-like creature slowly crept to its feet, preparing itself for another onslaught.

"Growlithe – show him your tackle!" Growlithe started to charge at its opponent but was knocked completely off path when another Pokémon entered the arena. A massive Ninetails get in between the new Pokémon.

"That's enough boys!" Professor Cypress commanded. Kevin recalled Totodile as Rowan tried to do the same, but seemingly the Pokéball wouldn't work. The ornery Growlithe trotted back to its master, lying at Rowan's feet comfortably. "There will be no fighting in this building, you hear me?" The professor walked over to a nearby table, grabbing a small red device. "I programmed it for you this morning, Rowan. This is your very own Pokédex. It will tell you what you need to know about all the Pokémon in this world and will allow you to add new ones if you happen to stumble across them."

Rowan flipped it open seeing his picture and all of his personal information right in front of him. Rowan was getting giddy just thinking about the adventures that lay in front of him. "I'll do my best, Professor," Rowan assured as he closed the Pokédex.

A smile formed across the old professor's face as he looked at the determined look on his young apprentice's face. He looked down to see the Growlithe faithfully at its master's feet. "I don't think your Growlithe likes his Pokéball very much, Rowan," he commented.

"I noticed that…" Rowan trailed off. "But I could use the company," he finished with a smile. "I think I'll head off, Professor. I'll try and keep in touch." With that Rowan left on his life's journey across the world.

Kevin ran up to the side of Rowan, "You're lucky my grandfather stopped me this time. You won't be so lucky next time." Rowan just rolled his eyes as he left the mansion, Growlithe nipping at his heels. He had his head high as he started this long journey. Kevin's voice reminded him that he had an early mission. He had to go find that poor Houndour. Rowan started at a trot west. There was no reason for Kevin to abandon such a loyal Pokémon. The canine breed is one of the most reliable in the entire world. Rowan _needed _to save that Houndour but before he could get out of town, he was quickly stopped by Professor Cypress.

"Wait, Rowan! You forgot your Pokéballs!" Rowan turned around and was immediately knocked over by the charging Professor. "Sorry son," he said as he helped him back to his feet. Rowan brushed himself off wondering if he was still in one piece. "You'll need these if you want to catch more Pokémon." Rowan kicked himself for being so stupid. He wasn't going to get far at all if he didn't have any Pokéballs. "Good luck, Rowan!" Focusing himself again, Rowan continued on his way.

As Rowan continued onto Route 7 he began to worry if he'd ever find that Houndour that Kevin had haphazardly left. His pondering was quickly answered as he saw a group of Mankey circling the ailing dark colored dog. "Get away from it!" Rowan yelled as he charged. "Growlithe – roar!" The small dog jumped in front of Rowan as it let out the largest roar the small dog could. It successfully got the attention of the group of Mankey as they turned their attention to Rowan. _Oh crap… Now what?_ Growlithe just growled as he prepared for the onslaught. Before Rowan had any time to think, Growlithe jumped into action as a formidable spray of fire exploded from the small creature's mouth. This didn't seem to scare the Mankey too much as they decided to charge Growlithe instead. They were almost completely on top of Growlithe before Houndour rose from his spot to let out a monstrous roar that scared the charging Pokémon away from Growlithe. The ailing Pokémon took a few more steps before collapsing on the ground.

Rowan rushed to its side as he threw it over his shoulder and rushed back to Celadon City to hopefully get it to the Pokémon Center.

(A/N) This is my first time delving into the realm of Pokémon, so hopefully this isn't a bad attempt. I know this has some similarities to a few things that went on with Ash's Pokémon dream, but that is deliberate and hopefully it will make sense to you all when we get to that point. For future reference, Rowan will have a quasi-obsession with canine based Pokémon if you hadn't already noticed that. Please read and review, I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
